


But He’s Still Here

by XRider



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Confused Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hurt Kyan Reki, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Soft Kyan Reki, ghost - Freeform, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRider/pseuds/XRider
Summary: Langa still hasn’t accepted what happened when he tried to drop out of the Tournament.He very well may never be able toThough Reki staring at him doesn’t help*Wrote this prior to ep9 airing but you can still have it 😉*
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	But He’s Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Ep 9 wasn’t as bad as I thought it was honestly. So... anyway

Langa waited by the intersection as he always did. It was a hard habit to break. He would have stood there half the morning if he hadn’t come along. 

“Langa, you gotta go to school.”

Reki rolls on his board tilting his head down the way for Langa to follow. Langa gifts the boy a small smile as he pushes off to join him. 

“You know you can go to school on your own. You don’t have to wait for me,” Reki pointed out gliding more effortlessly than ever before

“Habit,” Langa shrugged pushing off a bit harder as they approached a small hill

Ever since the tournament at the S things had halted it seemed. Langa convinced he was stuck in a loop that he could get out of. Everyday the same thing that just drug it’s pace. 

It felt like a bad memory. 

—

He had barely won against Joe. Unfortunately his board took even more damage in the process. He had also come away with a bit of a limp trying to mimic pushing off the beam as Joe had.

But he and his busted board managed to roll across the line first

The excitement of the race should have sparked his heart back up. He should be feeling that fire in his veins. 

But it wasn’t there

It was frustrating. Even the thought of skating against Adam, which had at one point sent his heart to overdrive, seemed to do nothing. 

He just wanted to find Reki. 

He had to be there. He wasn’t home. Where else would he be?

Maybe he was watching him from the crowd. He had time to find him. 

“Langa your wheel,” Joe pointed out as they finally stood panting 

“Reki can fix it,” Langa had pushed looking into the crowd

“He’s not here. You are going to have to fix it yourself.”

Langa knew Joe was wrong though. He had to be here. Joe had seemed hopeful himself that he was there. 

Adam came over, patting Langa’s back heavily, seeming riled up by the event. 

_ You haven’t broken your promise yet. You have time still.  _

Langa blinked slowly before looking up at Adam. Reki didn’t want him skating against Adam. That was the whole reason they weren’t talking right?

What if he fixed it? Reki would see or hear about it and talk to him again. 

They could talk again. 

Langa could….

Ok maybe not there yet

“Adam… can I speak to you?” Langa’s soft voice barely made it to the man who simply smirked down at him and did the tapping of his feet

“After the rest of the races! We will talk then Snow!”

—

Langa sighed as the school came into view. Reki no longer besides him but waiting by the entrance. Skateboard still under his feet as he slightly rolled it back and forth by the door. 

“Took you long enough,” Reki said looking up at the building

Langa muttered an apology and picked up his board stepping past the doorway. Reki hadn’t moved. Langa waited till a few girls moved passed the door before taking a half step back to Reki.

“Coming?”

Reki huffed and nodded pushing his foot off the ground riding his board through the hall. Langa missed the normal clicking it made when it typically came across a line. 

Class was dull. Langa occasionally marking up his page with one thing or another only half paying attention. Reki was doing as Reki had done the past several weeks. Simply staring out the window next to his desk. Occasionally sparing Langa a correct answer on a problem without being promoted too. 

The teacher hardly ever sparing the pair much looks. Occasionally a small pitiful one at Langa though it may have something to do with his arm still being heavily wrapped from the night at the S.

Yeah… the talk with Adam hadn’t went well

The bell rang signaling freedom for the day. No more stuffy classroom and pathetic looks. Langa was sick of them. He didn’t understand why he was getting them. 

He hadn’t been given looks like that since his father died. He hated them then. He hates them even more now. 

He didn’t think that was possible. 

“What’s the plan today?” Langa asked as they made their way away from the school

Reki raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “It’s up to you.”

Langa huffed and pushed off a bit harder. It was always up to him lately. 

But at least they were talking again

“Teach me something new,” Langa shouted over his shoulder

Reki laughed shifting his weight as they moved downhill, “I have nothing more to teach you.”

Liar

They ended up under that overpass. Langa gliding up the wall hitting the red star over and over. Reki balances his board on the railing occasionally flipping it to land on it again. Eyes hardly leaving Langa as he drilled and drilled over and over aiming higher past the star. 

“Hey Langa,” Reki finally said when he landed nearby 

Langa pushed his bangs back slightly with the back of his hand and stared up at Reki who was still balancing on the railing. 

“Do you think you are going to be able to move on? Go to the S again? Skate with someone… that’s not me?”

Langa crouched on his board hanging his head slightly. There was an ache in his chest. Flashes of pain as he remembered the things he stuffed away. 

“I’m not ready to go back to the S and I don’t mind skating with others but I want to skate with you.”

Reki tilted his head back looking up at the fading sun, “They are going to start checking on you again if you don’t go. Miya especially but you didn’t answer the first part.”

Langa licked his lips looking back at Reki. It still hurt. Not his arm but his heart. 

It was his fault it hurt anyway

“You should probably go home… you are still supposed to take it easy with that arm.”

“Are you taking me home?” Langa asked

Reki only shrugged, tipping his skateboard up slightly, hopping off the railing. He waited till Langa collected his items as they started the journey home. 

When Reki dropped Langa off Langa could only feel that cold sense again. Like he was missing the bigger picture. 

“Hey honey. How was today?” His mother was so soft with her question

She thought he was jumping back into everything too quickly. She thought he would have needed more time like when he lost his father. 

But she didn’t understand Reki was still here

“Fine. I’m going to wash up for dinner,” and he quietly moved away

—

That night when he had his talk with Adam… is when everything went wrong. There were so many things he wished he could take back in that moment. Things to do differently. 

He had messed up and Reki had already warned him about it. 

“Adam… I’m dropping out. Joe can advance in my position instead,” Langa had said the moment they were alone

Adam is already frowning. His wedding plans per say and finding his Eve suddenly dipped with his Snow out. With Snake and Cherry moving on there was technically a lot on the line. 

“That’s not how this works,” Adam was blunt getting a bit too close to Langa’s face

“I’m sorry. I made a promise to Reki I intend to keep. I’m sorry for the inconvenience but I won’t be back for the next round. Now if you excuse me I need to get my board fixed,” Langa turned to leave

That was that. He wasn’t skating, he was going to find Reki and tell him. It should be ok. They can be at least friends again. 

Adam reached over grabbing Langa’s shoulder and squeezed hard pulling him back to him. Langa’s back bumping up against Adam’s chest. 

“No you don’t understand. There is a clause in the invite.”

“Well sorry but it wasn’t visible. If you excuse me,” Langa tried to pull away only for Adam to tighten his hold

Langa wincing at the pressure. 

“Is that little Reki friend of yours really worth it though? He’s been here all night but avoided you. Never celebrate your victory. Just stood aside and watched. He’s not even worthy enough to skate besides you as is,” Adam leaned forward brushing his lips against Langa’s ear

“I wouldn’t be skating if it wasn’t for Reki. I always want him by my side. He has every right to be mad at me right now but I’m going to fix it.”

Langa’s again moved to pull away. Adam’s hand spasms but releases as he watches Langa walk off still carrying his broken board. 

He had more matters to take of that night than he originally planned 

Langa thought back to that conversation during dinner. It was such a short conversation. He didn’t think much of it; he was too busy thinking about where Reki had gone. He must have missed something, a sign of sorts. 

For the night to have turned to such shit. 

—

“I’m going over to visit Reki’s family tomorrow if you want to go. You know… to see him,” his mother said pushing her food around slightly avoiding his eyes

_ I see him everyday _

“I might visit them later,” Langa only responded pushing his plate back, “I’m going to head to bed.”

His mother didn’t say anything about the food left on the plate 

—

Langa remembered searching for Reki high and low. Asking everyone if they had seen him. No one was helpful and the crowd was dying down. Leaving for the evening prepping for the day lives they had in the morning. 

“Cherry, have you-“

I haven’t,” Cherry waved him off looking down slightly at the boy, “Are you really trying to drop out of the race?”

“Yes and that’s why I need to find Reki,” Langa continued on searching the crowd

“I just hope your not making a grave error,” Cherry whispered but Langa didn’t hear him

—

It rained the next day. A Saturday to sleep in for once was nice but uncomfortable. 

Langa was used to being up early if on days without school. Meeting Reki somewhere to do whatever. Days like today they would just eat food and watch skating videos. Maybe watch Reki work on their boards for a bit. 

So that’s what Langa planned on doing. 

Pulled out his laptop scrolling through his history to find the last video he watched. A soft knock came from his window and Langa didn’t bother looking up as he pushed it open with his foot.

“Rain day,” Reki responded shaking his head despite not being wet

“Yeah,” Langa said scoffing over

“You watched this one already. Hold on do these next,” Reki scribbled some notes on a sticky pad and tapped it on the desk

Langa nodded focusing back on the video. Reki on the other hand looked at Langa’s board. 

“This still isn’t right,” he said looking at the wheels

“I know but I’m not you. I don’t know how to fix it right.”

“Your going to have to,” Reki sighed running a hand through his hair pushing his headband back a bit as he did

There was a soft knock at the door and Langa’s mother poked her head around the frame. 

“Hey I’m headed over. Would you like to come or are you visiting by yourself?”

“I’ll go later if that’s alright,” Langa glanced over to where Reki was trailing a finger across his board 

“Ok honey just don’t make it too late alright,” She blew him a small kiss before closing the door to a soft ‘Bye mom’

“Are you actually going to go?” Reki asked moving to sit on the bed

“I should… right?”

Reki only shrugged 

—

Langa called Reki’s phone hoping to hear the ringtone nearby. 

No luck

Langa let out a small curse looking up again to see Miya headed toward him.

He felt out of character. His normal cold and calm facade he kept in front of most seemed to have faded into a pushy and desperate wild creature. Miya seemed to ignore how close Langa seemed to be to snapping grabbing at his sleeve. 

“Langa, I think Adam is talking to Reki.”

—

Langa waited in the rain right in front of Reki’s house staring at that stupid light they had that fight under. 

It was the last time they had a real talk before everything went to hell. 

The door behind him creaked open and one of the twin’s head popped out. 

“Langa don’t stand out there. It’s raining!”

He turned to look at her and he felt a new pain in his heart. She reminded him faintly of Reki. 

“Sorry I was waiting,” Langa said on instinct 

Why was he always waiting?

“Momma said big brother isn’t coming home anymore. We are supposed to stop waiting.”

_ But he’s still here _

He followed the twin who led him to Reki’s room. Door already cracked open. 

“Momma is in bed already but you came to say hi right? I talk to him a lot too. I know momma said to stop waiting but I miss Reki.”

Langa honestly didn’t know what to say just patted her head and she slipped out of the room. 

Why was he here?

“To talk right?”

“Reki!”

Langa blinked, spotting Reki on the bed. Legs crossed under him. Staring at the shrine in front of them. 

“Langa… you know you will be ok… right? I can’t stay here forever. I’m already slipping.”

Langa shook his head looking between the shrine and Reki. 

He wasn’t ready

—

Miya and Langa jogged to where Miya had spotted Adam. Secluded area behind some bushes right on the edge. The drop was steep. It would hurt if someone fell but if they missed the major ledge below it could spell even more danger. 

So it was no wonder that Langa’s heart stopped and Miya let out a weird sound seeing Adam with the collar of Reki’s hoodie gathered in his hands. Right there just needing one solid push to be off the edge. 

“Reki no!” Langa reached out 

He could remember. He couldn’t. He knew he went after Reki. Woke up with a busted arm. Minor concussion. 

Crying…

So much crying

Langa pulled at cords trying to figure out what was wrong. Hands pushed him back down. Green hair trying to calm him down. 

“He’s in a coma but it’s not looking good.”

Someone had said those words but honestly Langa couldn’t tell. He just wanted to see Reki. He still needed to apologize. He would be all right. He was Reki after all. 

But when the doctors finally cleared him to move and gave him the thumbs up to visit… 

There was no more Reki…

At least that’s what they said but Langa could see him. He was right there. Standing in front of him. Langa didn’t know who the doctors were hovering over but it wasn’t his Reki. 

—

“But your right here,” Langa reached out to squeeze Reki’s hand

It was there… just different 

Like a dream

“I think it’s a guilt thing… cause I’m not Langa. I’m sorry.”

“No… I still haven’t said sorry. About Adam. I didn’t race against him. I backed out. I looked for you.”

“Yes and then you got hurt anyways,” Reki nodded

“So did you and it’s my fault,” Langa pressed

Reki shook his head, moving a hand to brush some hair out of Langa’s face. Langa felt his heart squeeze. The conversation with his mother echoed in his head. That conversation to just be honest. Say what it is. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Just Adam’s… and a bit of mine.”

“No I should have-“ but Reki moved a hand to Langa’s mouth 

“No. I shouldn’t have hid from you. I should have told you how I felt. What I was struggling with. I didn’t want to hold you back or bring you down.”

“You couldn’t. I love you,” Langa spoke lightly against Reki’s hand

Reki only gave a soft smile. Pressing the tips of his fingers a bit firmer against Langa’s lips before pulling them back again. 

“I have to go… probably tonight. I left something for you on your bed. I need you to take care ok and let the others take care of you too. I know they are worried.”

Langa shook his head reaching for Reki’s hand, “You're right here.”

“I know,” Reki brought Langa’s hand to his chest and laid it there

No warmth 

No beating 

“It wasn’t your fault Langa. For the record though… I love you too.”

Langa felt like his lungs and throat were failing him. His eyes stung at Reki’s confession. 

This was not how it was supposed to go. 

“I can walk you back,” Reki offered standing

Langa nodded, squeezing Reki’s hand and leaving the room. 

They walked hand in hand back to Langa’s. Rain occasionally spitting down at them in a haze. They slowly pass under street lights as they walked closer. 

Why does it feel like that one night?

That night everything fell apart. 

“Langa,” Reki’s steps faltered slightly looking up at the sky, “You won’t stop right? Because of me.”

Langa turned and looked over at Reki still dry despite the rain. The light playing tricks on his eyes. He seemed to be fading. 

“Reki… I’m only skating because of you. I don’t want to lose you. Not you too,” Langa’s voice so soft and distance in the verge of breaking again

Reki looked at him and smiled, “Well as long as you skate I’ll always be with you then ok. Just… promise me not to do something stupid… like don’t skate Adam again.”

Langa nodded rapidly taking a step forward toward Reki, “I promise. I never will. I’m still sorry for the last time I should have listened. I didn’t realize what I was chasing before.”

Reki only stepped forward and squeezed Langa’s hand starting back again to bring Langa home. 

“I’ll always skate beside you Langa. I won’t let you get so far ahead of me again.”

“I won’t leave you behind,” to which Reki only snorted

They arrived at Langa’s door and Reki sighed looking back to the sky. This Reki felt so calm and at peace. It wasn’t Reki… but he was right there. 

“I left something for you in the bed. Please keep it with you as a reminder I’m always skating with you.”

Langa tilted his head, “Of course you are always skating with me. You're right here.”

Reki smiled and nodded, pressing his hand to Langa’s chest. 

“I’ll see you later ok. I promise.”

Langa nodded watching Reki take a few steps back and give a wave. 

He still didn’t understand this feeling. It felt so familiar. So desperate. 

But Reki promised so it would be ok

Langa said goodnight to his mother as he passed. Dropping his bag on the floor of his room. Langa looked on the bed seeing a bit of dark blue staring back at him. He knew that blue well. 

Reki’s headband

But… Reki had been wearing it when he saw him only moments ago

“He’s not really gone,” Langa whispered but the tears on his face betrayed him

He moved forward carefully picking up the headband that last he knew was left at the bottom of that cliff where Reki had fallen missing the ledge that Langa had landed on trying to save him. 

“He’s still here,” Langa’s voice rough and unmoving in his throat as he clutched the fabric to his chest

“He promised.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates https://mobile.twitter.com/XRider_Official
> 
> Want more writing or early updates of longer works?  
> Instagram https://instagram.com/x.rider.official?r=nametag
> 
> Want to support me a little extra?  
> https://ko-fi.com/xriderofficial


End file.
